Avalo Pizarro
Avalo Pizarro, znany również jako Skorumpowany Król – jeden z legendarnych więźniów na poziomie 6 w Impel Down. Jakiś czas później został uwolniony przez Czarnobrodego, po czym dołączył do jego załogi. Charakterystyka Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do innych uciekinierów Impel Down (z wyjątkiem Shiliewa), nie był ubrany w strój więzienny, nawet gdy był uwięziony. Zamiast tego nosi długie, białe i ciemnobrązowe wzorzyste futro i jasnofioletowe naszyjniki. Ma wiele cech charakterystycznych dla kota: źrenice jego oczu mają kształt szczeliny tak jak u kota, a jego cyjanowe włosy to bujna grzywa, z białymi rogami przymocowanymi do głowy za pomocą czarnych metalowych płytek pod spodem. Jego wąsy są jaśniej niebieskie niż reszta jego włosów, bardzo duże i opadające, wystające mniej więcej na tę samą długość co ramiona; przypominają kocie wąsy, pasujące do jego kociego wyglądu. Od czasu debiutu jego dotychczasowe ramiona zawsze były nieco zasłonięte, ale w pewnym momencie można zauważyć, że ma czarne płaszcze z konstrukcją spiralną; w anime ujawniono, że ma na sobie czarne i ciemne brązowe metalowe rękawiczki. Brakuje mu także kilku zębów w jego górnej szczęce. Jest także mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, co inni jego współzałoganci. Osobowość Jak dotąd we wszystkich swoich występach zawsze był uśmiechnięty, nawet gdy atakował Białobrodego. Wydaje się też nieco nostalgiczny wobec rzeczy i ma tendencję do mówienia "Nya" pod koniec swoich zdań, japońskiego odpowiednika "Miau". Ma także dość pragnienia, aby zostać przywódcą, ponieważ był na tyle śmiały, aby zapytać (choć żartobliwie) Teacha, czy pozwoliłby mu zostać kapitanem. Historia Avalo Pizarro kiedyś rządził swoim własnym królestwem w North Blue, ale użył swojej mocy, by zrealizować swoje własne cele i został w konsekwencji obalony przez swoich ludzi. Stał się jednym z najbardziej przerażających przestępców na świecie, ale ostatecznie został złapany przez Globalny Rząd i skazany na dożywocie w Impel Down, gdzie trafił na poziom 6, gdzie został skutecznie usunięty z kart historii. Niewiele wiadomo jeszcze o jego przeszłości, poza tym, że jego działania były tak haniebne, że Globalny Rząd chciał, aby został usunięty z historii. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był on ubrany w strój więzienny, można jednak wywnioskować, że podobnie jak Jinbe i Ace, był stosunkowo nowym więźniem w Impel Down. Fabuła Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Kiedy Piraci Czarnobrodego wdarli się do Impel Down, Pizarro walczył na śmierć z więźniami swojej celi, a po wygranej walce został uwolniony przez Czarnobrodego i dołączył do jego załogi. Akt Marineford Po śmierci Ace'a, gdy Białobrody oddziela się od swojej załogi, załoga Czarnobrodego okazuje się obserwować walkę. Pizarro zostaje przedstawiony wraz z innymi więźniami: Vasco Shotem, Catariną Devon, Sanjuan Wolfem i Shiliewem. Kiedy Czarnobrody zostaje powalony przez bisento Białobrodego, Pizarro atakuje Białobrodego niezidentyfikowanym urządzeniem na ręce, z wszystkimi członkami swojej załogi (z wyjątkiem Wolfa). Po śmierci Białobrodego pomaga umieścić tajemnicze czarne płótno nad martwym ciałem Białobrodego, gdy Czarnobrody przechodzi pod suknem. Następnie pokazuje się, uśmiechając się, gdy Czarnobrody demonstruje swoją nową moc. Następnie on i inni Piraci Czarnobrodego zostają zaatakowani przez Sengoku w jego formie Buddy i zostają lekko ranni. Później opuszcza Marineford razem z załogą, po tym, jak Shanks przybywa i kończy wojnę. Po wojnie Jest widziany wraz z resztą Piratów Czarnobrodego na płonącej wyspie, czekając, aż Marynarka dostarczy pancernik, by wymienić na Jewelry Bonney. Mówi, że zdołał rozwiązać problem zdobycia statku i żartem prosi Czarnobrodego o uczynienie go kapitanem. Laffitte mimochodem pyta go, czy ma ochotę na śmierć, mówiąc, że są Piratami Czarnobrodego. Później, gdy Akainu przybywa, Pizarro opuszcza wyspę wraz z resztą załogi pozostawiając Jewelry Bonney. Podczas przeskoku Rok po wojnie w Marineford, Piraci Czarnobrodego walczyli z ocalałymi z załogi Białobrodego i wygrali. Piraci Czarnobrodego wykorzystali wiedzę kapitana o byłym terytorium Białobrodego, aby je podbić. Po tym, gdy Czarnobrody stał się Imperatorem, Piraci Czarnobrodego rozpoczęli polowanie na potężnych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców, aby wchłonąć ich umiejętności. Kiedy Teach stało się admirałem rozrastającej się załogi, Pizzaro otrzymał awans na kapitana czwartego statku załogi Czarnobrodego, ironicznie zgadzając się na jego prośbę zostania kapitanem. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali Baltigo, siedzibę Armii Rewolucjonistów. Baltigo zostało zniszczone w momencie przybycia Marynarki Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Jednak Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Akt Levely Po wydarzeniach w Totto Land, Avalo słuchał komentarzy swojego kapitana na temat Luffy'ego, że jest zbyt wcześnie, aby został Imperatorem. Akt Kraj Wano Gdy Gekko Moria i jego armia zombie szalała na wyspie Czarnobrodego, Pizarro został powiadomiony o obecności Morii. Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Słudzy en:Avalo Pizarro